Never Again: Part II
by louilou81
Summary: I was watching Never Again the other day & felt the story didn’t really finish so I thought I would jot down how I feel it should finish. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The beginning of this story belongs to Gillian Anderson, the characters belong to Chris Cater & the rest belongs to me!

I was watching Never Again the other day & felt the story didn't really finish so I thought I would jot down how I feel it should finish. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!

Never Again: Part II

AGENT'S MULDER & SCULLY'S BASEMENT OFFICE  
FBI HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON DC

"So.... All this, because I've ... because I didn't get you a desk? "

Scully looks up at him. "Not everything is about you, Mulder. This is my life. "

"Yes but its m...."

Scully looks at him questioningly. Mulder starts to speak again, then sighs and fiddles with things on his desk as an uncomfortable silence fills the room.

"Maybe I was looking for something more" Scully finally says breaking the silence.

"Looking for what?"

"I don't know, Mulder. My life, maybe" said Scully playing with the rose petal in her hand.

Mulder watches her for a moment sensing her unhappiness. "Scully I think you should take a break for a week or two….have a vacation….go find yourself. You've got a stack of holiday owed, I'm sure Skinner will be fine with it."

"Maybe your right" replied Scully still with the rose petal.

"I'm gonna get a coffee, want one?" asks Mulder getting to his feet.

Scully nods at him as he walks past her out of the office.

A short while later Mulder enters the office carrying the coffees.

"You know Scully I was thinking...." says Mulder suddenly stopping his sentence when he realises the office is empty.

As he puts the coffee cups on the desk her notices the note Scully has left the rose petal lying beside it.

_Mulder,_

_You're right I need a break so I've gone to 'find myself'._

_See you in two weeks._

_Sorry about last week._

_Dana_

Mulder smiles to himself as he takes a sip of his coffee reaching for the phone to call Skinner.


	2. Chapter 2

MULDER'S APARTMENT

APARTMENT NO. 42

ALEXANDRIA

It's a Sunday night and Mulder's going through a case file while watching TV when there is a knock at the door. He goes over to the door & opens it to find a suntanned Scully standing on the other side.

"Scully! Hi!" Says Mulder, his face beaming "Come it"

"Hey" replies Scully returning his smile as she enters his apartment.

"When did you get back? You look great by the way."

"Thanks. I came straight from the airport"

"So where did you end up?"

"I went to Italy. I've got a friend from college who moved there a few years ago, she's always asking me to visit so I thought why not. Sorry I should have called."

"Its fine I figured you needed some space. So did you find yourself?" asks Mulder giving her a wry smile.

"A little" says Scully nodding as she replies.

"Good."

"Oh I nearly forgot!" said Scully reaching for her pocket. "I got you a little something." She says slightly blushing.

Scully hands Mulder a wrapped gift "Scully, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, open it."

Mulder tears open the wrapping to reveal a red & gold Italian silk tie.

"Ahh Scully you shouldn't have, thank you." Says Mulder smiling as he gives Scully a hug.

"Well I thought I've got to get your ties matching your shirts some how." Replies smiling back at him.

They stand there for a second just smiling at each other.

"Scully….Can I see it?"

"What?"

"The tattoo" says Mulder tentatively.

"No" replies Scully blushing as she give him a small smile.

They stare at each of as the room falls silent, almost bordering on awkward.

"Scully, why is this such a big deal all of a sudden?"

"It's" she hesitates, "…not." She replying unconvincingly, another few moments passes as they both study each other. Finally Scully lets out a sigh rolling her eyes as she stands and begins to lift up her top exposing her back for him to see.

Mulder steps closer to study it. "Why'd you chose that one?"

"What do you mean?" asks Scully pulling her top back down.

"Why Ouroboros? Out of the millions of symbols you could have been poisoned from?" Mulder replies giving her a small smile.

"When I was following Pudvkin he went into the tattoo parlour & I followed him. When I was looking around it caught my eye. At the time it summed up how I felt about my life, going in an endless circle."

"I see" replies Mulder "Its nice - it suits you" he says giving Scully's arm an affectionate rub.

"Thanks Mulder that means a lot" replies Scully holding Mulder's gaze. "It's late, I'd better go."

"Ok" replies Mulder showing Scully to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, its good to see you."

"You too Mulder. I'll see you tomorrow." Replies Scully giving Mulder's hand an affectionate rub before heading down the hallway.


End file.
